opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S HILLARY by the Extreme Centrist
by Russell Berwick As I was listening to the Sunday talk shows yesterday, I heard an interesting point that was made by someone. I wish I could remember his name, but I believe he worked for a news magazine. He was talking about Senator Hillary Clinton, who just happens to be the person that I’m backing for the presidential race in 2008. He said that most people believed that the biggest problem that a first woman running for this office was thought to have been, is having been seen as too soft on national defense. As he pointed out, Hillary doesn’t seem to have this problem at all. I believe that after the debates, it has become clear to most people that she seems to have a clearer understanding of what we Americans expect from our leader when it comes to national defense. While serving on the Committee on Armed Services, she has proved herself to be a very capable leader by both parties. When her challenger Senator Barack Oboma talked about invading Pakistan, during one of the debates, is when people began to see that a vote for Barack may not be the wisest choice. When the question came up about talking to leaders of countries like Iran, she also showed her superior leadership in her answer. Before the debates, Barack seemed to be more of a serious challenger to Hillary. I think people began to notice that Barack seemed to give better speeches while Hillary gave better answers during the debates. On one of my earlier post I was talking about how the Republicans were beginning to attack Hillary. Today we now have both Republicans and Democrats attacking her as if there was no doubt she will be the front runner. It seems that the only thing that can stop her is if she were to make some kind of serious mistake in the future. One of the reasons I gave for supporting her in my early post was that I believed that she has shown that she can take a beating and keep on fighting. This should be very clear to everyone by now. I guess we can thank the Republicans and the far left for making her so tough. She is truly a battle harden politician like few we have ever seen. She has had everything, including the kitchen sink thrown at her and she keeps on smiling. I believe that with today’s nasty political atmosphere, being tough should be something we should consider when choosing a candidate. I remember back when I worked with a bunch of Republicans, while her husband was in office, that they would attack me almost daily for supporting her husband. Just to piss them off I would tell them that I believed President Clinton was perhaps one of the best presidents that we have ever had. I would also tell them that there would come a day when they would be begging for him to be president again. If you can remember how good things were back then compared to now, then it’s not hard to imagine these right wingers on there knees crying to the heavens for Bill to come back and save them before all there money was lost. Perhaps praying may have worked because today we have the next best thing, his wife Hillary. I understand that many of today’s problems were caused by 9-11, but still that shouldn’t excuse the Republicans for spending our money like drunken sailors, as John McCain was to have said. When Bill was in office, he made it clear that he and his wife worked as a team, which made many hate Hillary. Later when Bill got caught with his pants down, many people, like me, saw how much pain this caused her and showed everyone her true loving and forgiving side. Seeing this very human side of her, may have helped her for today’s battles because many of us can relate with her pain. What a horrible thing it is to be cheated on by someone you love so deeply. I guess that it’s impossible to understand unless it’s happened to you. Unfortunately, too many of us have had to deal with this situation and understand only too well the permanent scars left by a love one. Hillary hasn’t only had to deal with all of the pain caused by the right and left, but also from the one she loved the most. I know it’s none of my business, but I can’t help but feel a great deal of sympathy for her for having to deal with something so private in such a public arena. I have to give her credit for staying with her man through all of this. She has a forgiving heart which is truly a Christian trait which many only speak of. Wanting to bring health care to everyone is also a very Christian trait for anyone truly interested in helping the poor, as Christ himself would undoubtedly have done. Almost no one doubts Hillary would be very tough on defense. Almost no one doubts that she would also be the best friend to the millions of the uninsured who so desperately need a voice in a cold heartless world. In my opinion, she is truly an Extreme Centrist and deserving of the highest office in the land. __NOEDITSECTION__ From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Russell Berwick Category: October 22, 2007 Category: October 2007 Category: Democrat Opinions